Dead Larry
Larry Sizemore, sometimes referred to as "Dead Larry", is one of the major antagonists n the TV series Burn Notice. He is portrayed by Tim Matheson. Biography Background Larry was once Michael's mentor, who worked with him for years before he decided to make "early retirement". He faked his death by walking into an oil refinery which exploded shortly after, and then became a contract killer. Season 2 Larry revealed to Michael that he was still alive in the Season 2 episode Double Booked. He hired Michael to kill Jeannie Anderson, whose stepson Drew had hired him to kill her to get her money. Michael tried to foil this plan, and later learned that Drew had his coke dealer hire more assassins, which went against Larry's plan. Posing as Larry, Michael got the assassins to back off, foiling the attempt of the one who didn't. However, Larry in turn impersonated Michael and told Drew the job was still on. Michael faked Jeannie's death and attempted to shoot Larry with a sniper rifle as he gave Drew the money, however, Larry saw through the attempt and snapped Drew's neck. He figured out that Jeannie was still alive, but was forced to leave, but not before implying that Michael didn't take the shot when he had the chance because he couldn't bring himself to shoot him. Season 3 Larry returned in the Season 3 episode Enemies Closer, where he assumed Michael's identity and stole money from a cartel. His attempt to kill the cartel's cash processor, Carlos, was unsuccessful. Carlos sent one of his men, Justino, to kill Michael, but Larry killed him and told Michael to kill Carlos. Michael instead tried to get the money back, convincing Carlos that Justino set him up, but Larry replaced the money with counterfeit money, hiding the real money in Michael's punching bag. Larry switched the cards in Michael's phone so he didn't receive any calls, isolating him from Sam and Fiona to make Michael listen to him. Michael almost decided to kill Carlos until he realized what Larry was doing. After finding and returning the money, Michael pretended to Larry that he'd blow Carlos up with a bomb, but instead framed Carlos for printing counterfeit money. Michael told Larry he never kills anyone unless he has to, and posed as his new identity, shoe salesman Larry Garber, to call an anonymous tip, forcing Larry to go along with the plan, but he told Michael he would return. Season 4 In the Season 4 episode Out of the Fire, Tyler Brennen invited him to team up with Michael during his plan to kill the members of the organization who burned him. Though Michael convinced Brennen to kidnap the first man on the list, Albert Machado, Larry killed him instead with a bomb. Michael told Larry he wouldn't work with Brennen, and planned to take Brennen's leverage away by retrieving the audio tape that he was threatening to send to Vaughn. Upon reuniting with Brennen, Larry killed him, knowing this would cause the tape to be delivered to Vaughn and forcing Michael to work for him. Larry attempted to retreive the NOC list of all the names of the organization, but Fiona and Jesse took the safe containing the list, and Sam threatened to shoot him with a sniper rifle, forcing Larry to let Michael go and wait to be arrested. Larry still threatened to kill Michael, but Michael said there was nothing Larry would die for, saying "I really do know you. You only think you know me." Season 5 In the Season 5 episode Dead to Rights, it's revealed Larry was sent to an Albanian prison. However, by spending all his money and killing a guard, Larry escaped. Now bearing a grudge against Michael, Larry forced him to steal information from the British consulate and frame innocent people for it. He kidnapped Anson Fullerton and threatened his wife with a bomb. However, the bomb went off, removing Larry's leverage. At one point Larry brought up a moment when he and Michael had worked together, in which Larry killed some people while Michael did nothing, and helped him cover it up. With cameras around, it was nearly impossible for anyone to make moves unseen by Larry, and he threatened to kill Michael if Sam and Fiona tried anything. It is implied that he was planning to kill Michael after the job was done. However, Fiona put a block of T4 on a bulletproof window, lured him to the window with gunshots using a sniper rifle, and detonated the T4, killing Larry. However, another bomb in the lobby detonated, killing two security guards. Anson is revealed to be the one who set the bombs, killed the woman who was seemingly his wife, and pulled strings to get Larry out of prison and lead him to him, intending Fiona to blow Larry up so he could set her up for killing the guards and force Michael to work for him again. Personality Larry is outwardly friendly, but is extremely violent and ruthless. He often views Michael like a son and wants him to embrace the darker side of his personality, and is frustrated when he doesn't. He eventually comes to hate Michael after he sends him to prison. He is despised by Sam and Fiona, who view him as a bad influence on Michael. Trivia *Larry is the longest recurring villain outside of the main antagonists. *Larry shares some similarities to Brennen, as the longest running and most ruthless recurring villains. In their final episodes, their deaths mark a significant point in the series; When Larry kills Brennen, Vaughn and his organization go after Michael; when Fiona kills Larry, Anson sets her up for killing two guards forcing Michael to work for him. Also, Nate is featured in both their second episodes, during which both tell Michael that he will hear from them again. Category:Murderer Category:Forgers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elderly Category:Spy Category:Pawns